Time Flies
by Firefury Amahira
Summary: Someone's reflecting on the group's adventures leading up to the extremely imminent final battle with Lavos. You might be surprised who it is.


Time Flies   
By: Firefury

This is it. We're going after Lavos. I'm probably not going to make it out, but I'm prepared. It's been short, and I would much rather have met these people under happier circumstances, but I am glad to have been able to know them. As we begin the rough journey in, I brace myself and watch my life flash before me. 

Years locked up, alone, immobile, I waited. It was a dank place, void of life. Then they came and freed me. It was wonderful, and they are all such great people. 

Crono, kind-hearted, brave, and sometimes a bit foolish, he leads them. He even faced death one-on-one during the disaster that brought my father's homeland crashing into the sea. I barely escaped a watery grave myself. Crono died saving his friends, and they in turn saved him. 

Marle, sweet, kind, stubborn, and full of vitality. She loves Crono, I can tell. they make such a cute couple. I hope they survive the battle and can live happily together. 

Lucca, she's a genius, fun-loving and sometimes a little overproud. She's putting on a brave front, but I can feel her fear. She's afraid of dying, of losing everything she loves. 

Robo, honest, dedicated, and fiercly loyal. He tries to hide it, but he indeed has emotions, as real and true as any human. He cares deeply for Lucca, who has saved him many times. 

Ayla, she's a very blunt person, and perhaps a little dumb compared to those from future generations, but she shows no fear, and she honestly and fully belives that we'll win. I hope she's right. She's a fun person to be with, even though her ways are very primitive. 

Frog, loyal, honorable, and humble. His way's may be old-fashioned, but he truly cares for the cause. He will not run. Either we win or he'll die trying. 

Then that time, locked up on that big flying craft after the disaster. That man, Dalton, was insane. And the nerve, capturing me and making me his servant! Well, Marle and the others, still sorrowed by Crono's untimely death, showed him what for! But, in a way, by being captive for a little while, he gave me more freedom. For that, I owe him, but I still enjoyed it when we accidentally shot the Blackbird down. 

Then we met Magus, apparently the fully grown Prince Janus, who had vanished in the disaster. I feel sorry for him. He is consumed with sorrow over the loss of his sister, his mother, his home, everything. Hate burns in him as well. Hate for Lavos, who caused the havoc and the destruction of his home and his family. He thirsts for revenge, but I have doubts as to what he'll do after the battle. After all, once you dedicate yourself, your life, to revenge, what is there that you live for once it has been achieved? 

Then there was the wandering, the lost journeying we did after Crono was killed. Geno Dome, the Sun Palace, the sunken Tyrano Lair, the ruins, the King's trial. And Death Peak... I could hardly stand the wait for the them t get back, hopefully with a revived Crono. As things turned out, I had to track them down, back to the End of Time. But they got Crono back! 

And the attack on the Black Omen... again, I had to wait outside while they braved the danger alone. It was maddening, I wanted to help them, but I couldn't! But they won, and Queen Zeal was at last laid to rest. 

There have been many times on this quest where I couldn't help them. This is not one of them. It's getting harder not to get knocked around by the immense power, but I won't give up. This time, I can help them and if that means my own death, I'll gladly give my life up for them. 

The heat and force if tremendous. I can't hold out much longer... but we're almost in. Oh yes, I can feel my skin being torn to shreds by the power trying to hold me back, but I will prevail. 

With one final effort, we break through. They're all dazed, but they're alright. Myself... I'm... in shambles. A wreck, dying. But they're alright. They'll win, I'm sure of it. I'll miss the freedom of the skies, the wind in my face, the ocean and land passing swiftly below me. I'll miss them, their laughter. But I am broken, immobile again. I can tell Lucca is staring at my battered body with tears in her eyes. 

"Epoch... Epoch's in pieces!" she cries out. 

And I am gone, rushing past the land, the sea, past the winds, the sky, the world, past time, past all that was, is, and will be.   


Authors notes: Well, it was heartening to see the positive reviews for my first CT fic, "Happy New Year", so I decided to upload another one of my old CT one-shots. It's odd though- I hate writing POV fanfiction, yet several of my fics are just that! @_@ 


End file.
